criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Garner
"You will all understand in the end why it must be this way. You might even thank me" Two unnamed sons Unnamed daughter Rebecca Bryant |job=Former teacher |path=Serial Killer |mo=Varied |status=Deceased |actor=Charles Haid Charley Rossman |appearance=The Fisher King, part 1 }}Randall Garner (AKA, "The Fisher King") was a serial killer with an epic and dramatic flair. He first appeared in the Season One finale The Fisher King, part 1. Background Randall's entire family, with the exception of his daughter, Rebecca Bryant, had died in a fire. Randall tried to save them, but was severely burned in the process. His injuries gradually drove him insane, leading up to his delusion that he is "The Fisher King", the guardian of the "Holy Grail". Season One and Two Randall Garner had a flair for the dramatic. For this reason, he charged the BAU with a medieval quest which would ultimately lead to the rescue of a woman named Rebecca Bryant, whom he had captured and chained up in a cellar. To facilitate the "quest", Randall sent cryptographic clues to each of the BAU agents or left them at the scene of his murders. Each clue would lead to the location of the next. In the end, it would be Reid who would rescue Rebecca. He, being "the youngest one who holds the key" receives an actual skeleton key which unlocked a music box and Rebecca's chains. Randall also communicated with Penelope Garcia, via an online role playing game, where he was known as "Sir Kneighf"; a moniker that turned out to be an anagram of "Fisher King", the guardian of the Holy Grail. In the end, Randall is killed by a bomb that he planted on himself. The resulting fire forced the team to flee the house, but not before they are able to rescue Rebecca. Profile As mentioned above, Randall's killings began as a result of his delusion that he actually is the Fisher King, the keeper of the Holy Grail. He believes that Rebecca is the Holy Grail, and that the BAU members are the Knights of the Round Table, who in Arthurian legend, sought the Holy Grail. Randall believes that if Reid asks him the magical question, all of Randall's injuries will be healed, in the same way The Fisher King's wounds were healed when Galahad asked the magical question. It should be noted that Randall does not officially qualify as a serial killer, as he was only known to have killed two people. However, Elle was standing between life and death as a result of being shot and could've chose to die when given the decision by her father, thus technically qualifying him. Modus Operandi Randall's methods varied, but all of his murders (with the exception of Elle Greenaway's attempted murder) had a medieval style; impaled with a sword, beheaded, etc. Known Victims * Rebecca Bryant * Marty Harris * Frank Giles * Elle Greenaway * Attempted to take the following with him when he blew himself up, but failed: ** Spencer Reid ** Aaron Hotchner ** Derek Morgan ** Several unnamed SWAT agents Appearances * Season One ** "The Fisher King, part 1" * Season Two ** "The Fisher King, part 2" ** "Aftermath" ** "The Boogeyman" ** "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank" External Links * The story of the mythical Fisher King Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased